Problemas com o Calendário
by Arsinoe do Egito
Summary: Duo parecia gostar das regras... até o dia que Heero resolveu quebrá–las. Yaoi – 1x2


**Título:** Problemas com o Calendário  
**Autora:** Arsínoe  
**Beta:**_ Celly M_**  
Fandom:** Gundam Wing  
**Classificação:** Slash - NC-17  
**Casal:** Heero x Duo  
**Sumário:** Duo parecia gostar das regras... até o dia que Heero resolveu quebrá-las.  
**Comentário¹:** Esse fic é mais um presente... dessa vez pra minha titia fofa do coração, **Lien**. Te adoro, viu, fofa? Espero que goste do presente!  
**Comentário²: **Essa idéia do calendário não é minha, ok? A tia **Lien** que me sugeriu, como parte do presente que eu a usasse. A idéia é dela e da **Dee-chan**! Beijos pras duas fofas!  
**Agradecimentos: **Pra quem vocês acham? Pra **Celly**, claro! E pra **Juzinha** tb! Meus dois amores do coração!

* * *

**Problemas com o Calendário**

-Hoje é sua vez, amor!

-Mas, Duo, eu estou com tanta vontade de fazer...

-Por favor?

-Hn... ok!

**1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2**

-Heero, você me prometeu!

-Eu sei, Duo, mas fiquei frustrado por ontem e bem...

O vi passar os dedos por seus cabelos, impossivelmente longos, e suspirei, entre o excitado e o aborrecido.

Como diabos eu poderia saber que aquele comprimido me deixaria naquele estado. Por tanto tempo?

Tudo bem que Duo e eu havíamos discutido sobre o assunto e concordado que nada daquilo era preciso, já que nossa sintonia era perfeita, mesmo que a noite anterior tivesse sido um fiasco.

-Heero... amor... – Ele sentou-se em meu colo, suas mãos em meu rosto.

-Droga, Duo! Ontem foi uma vergonha! – Bufei, irritado, afundando os dedos na sua cintura.

O americano apenas riu, daquele jeito safado que fazia o ar sumir dos meus pulmões e minha pele se arrepiar.

-Ah, amor... acontece com todo mundo! – Ele se remexeu em meu colo, sugestivamente. – Você acha que o problema pode ser com o calendário?

Encarei seus olhos violetas e assenti, entusiasticamente.

Aquela era uma grande baboseira.

Eu não gostei nem um pouco quando Duo surgiu com a idéia absurda daquele calendário idiota, mas com aqueles olhos, que só Deus sabe como são persuasivos, eu acabei aceitando.

Amaldiçoado momento.

Não que eu não gostasse, na verdade, que fique bem claro que não via problema algum quando a minha vez chegava, mas, nas últimas semanas, aquilo tudo se tornou irritante.

-Duo, eu não gosto desse calendário, acho que nós devemos jogá-lo fora. – Tentei soar sério, mas quando vi seus olhos arregalados, quase me arrependi.

O vi correr até a cozinha e pegar o papel, que estava grudado na geladeira.

-Mas, Hee, eu pensei que você gostava quando eu...

-Eu gosto, Duo! – Disse, exasperado. – Mas olha só até onde isso nos levou! – Apontei pra ereção desperta, entre minhas pernas. – Eu pensei que o problema fosse eu, que estava fora de forma, mas é esse maldito calendário!

-E por que o Viagra então? – Perguntou, sarcástico.

-Porque eu só percebi que a culpa era desse maldito pedaço de papel depois que tomei o comprimido!

Duo riu.

Simplesmente, riu! Aquele bastardo, desgraçado!

-Hee, por que você, simplesmente, não disse que não gostava desse calendário? – O vi vir em minha direção, um sorriso insinuante nos lábios. – Nós poderíamos ter chegado a um acordo, huh?

Ergui uma sobrancelha, tentando me manter sério, enquanto o americano passava a língua pelos lábios.

Mas a droga do comprimido tinha um efeito muito pior – ou melhor – que o esperado.

-Explique-me o porquê de, exatamente, a culpa ser desse inocente pedaço de papel. – Odiava quando sua voz soava tão sensual.

Mas os arrepios em minha espinha diziam o contrário.

-Não gosto de me sentir obrigado a nada, Duo. – Disse, com a voz quase falhando.

-Isso é interessante, Hee, porque quando aqui está marcado que é a minha vez, não vejo ninguém protestando, huh?

Nisso ele estava absolutamente certo.

Colou seu corpo no meu, seus dedos achando o caminho por baixo da minha blusa.

Oh... aquele safado...

Ele tocou, sugou e lambeu cada parte do meu corpo que estava descoberta. Infelizmente, eu estava bastante vestido.

Mas o faria pagar por me provocar tanto assim.

Imprensei seu corpo contra a parede, erguendo-o, fazendo suas pernas passarem por minha cintura.

-Hee, mas o calendário... – Olhei para seus olhos, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

-O calendário, huh? – Ele assentiu, enquanto mordia os lábios e esfregava o corpo contra o meu.

Rosnei, largando-o e pegando o maldito pedaço de papel.

Eu quis pulverizá-lo, mas me controlei, deixando um sorriso maligno adornar meus lábios.

Entre minhas pernas, minha ereção pulsava, dolorida.

Maldito pedaço de papel.

Maldito comprimido.

Caminhei até Duo, com o calendário preso, firmemente, entre os dedos, e um plano mais que maligno na mente.

Ele me pagaria...ah, se pagaria.

Enfiei a mão livre por entre seus cabelos, puxando-o pela nuca, com mais força do que, geralmente, usava.

Mas ele gostou. O brilho em seus olhos gritava por isso.

-Hee... – Duo gemeu, buscando meus lábios.

Eu retribui, sentindo o fogo dentro mim aumentar. Duo não deveria ser tão, absurdamente, sensual... pelo seu próprio bem e pelo meu.

Mordisquei seus lábios, enquanto minha mão livre dançava por suas costas e abdômen.

Duo se esfregou contra mim, balançando os quadris e brincando com meus lábios. Suas mãos estavam por todas as partes do meu corpo.

Quis gemer, mas meus lábios estavam presos aos seus. Não que eu reclamasse quando sua língua se enroscava com a minha, ou seus dentes mordiam minha boca, com força.

Quando senti o ritmo de seu corpo aumentar, beirando o orgasmo, me afastei meros centímetros, fazendo-o se virar, colando meu peito em suas costas.

-Hee, o que está fazendo? – Perguntou enquanto roçava os quadris contra mim.

Rosnei em seu ouvido, deixando meus dedos livres acariciarem sua ereção sobre a calça.

Ele gemeu e se empurrou contra meu corpo.

-O que está escrito aqui, Duo? – Coloquei o calendário na frente de seus olhos.

-Hum? – Jogou a cabeça para trás, deitando-a em meu ombro. – Hee, eu quero você... agora...

-Que dia é hoje, Duo? – Perguntei, sério, enquanto livrava seu membro do confinamento da roupa.

Ele grunhiu, balançando os quadris, mais firmemente.

Eu insisti, apertando o membro entre meus dedos.

-Duo?

-Dia... dia 30, domingo..– Gemeu, virando a cabeça, tentando me beijar.

-E o que está escrito nesse calendário? – Mordi os lábios, sentindo seus dedos apertarem minha ereção.

Ele gemeu, se moveu e me masturbou.

Eu sorri, enquanto, com a mão livre, deixava suas calças escorregarem até o chão, descobrindo que nada mais cobria a parte inferior de seu corpo.

-Duo... o que está escrito nesse calendário, sobre o dia de hoje? – Indaguei, puxando-o contra mim.

Minhas calças e roupa de baixo foram descartadas e, sem mais nenhuma barreira entre nossos corpos, senti Duo se arrepiar.

Mas a brincadeira ainda não acabara.

-Responda, Duo! – Exigi, enquanto mordia seu pescoço, me deliciando com o sabor da pele branca.

-Que hoje é você... quem fica por baixo... – Grunhiu, quase perdendo o controle.

-E quando é a sua vez de ficar por baixo, Duo? – Passei a língua por sua orelha e pensei que ele fosse explodir. – Quando eu vou poder te possuir?

-Só na... terça feira... – Deus! O balançar de seus quadris estava me matando!

-E você concorda com esse calendário, amor? – Perguntei, falsamente, doce.

-Não... – Praticamente, grunhiu.

No instante seguinte eu estava no chão, com Duo por cima de mim, enquanto me olhava, faminto.

-Duo?

-Dentro. Agora.

Sorri e o puxei pra mim.

O dia seria longo.

**1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2 1x2**

Muitas horas mais tarde, deitados em nossa cama, senti Duo se aconchegar mais, enquanto seus dedos passeavam por meu abdômen.

Eu quis dizer para que ele não fizesse aquilo, mas só consegui ronronar, enrolando minha mão em seus cabelos.

-Hee, isso tudo foi... – Ergueu o rosto, seus olhos encarando os meus, brilhantes como nunca.

-Oh... eu sei, amor. – Sorri, beijando, levemente, seus lábios inchados.

Quando nos separamos, ele estava com a testa franzida, em uma expressão adorável. Eu quis mordê-lo por inteiro, mas me lembrei que já havia feito isso.

E que as marcas em seu corpo já bastavam.

-E o calendário, Hee? – Perguntou, parecendo, genuinamente, curioso.

-Ah não, Duo... de novo não. – Suspirei, puxando-o até que estivesse deitado sobre mim. – Será que não podemos esquecer isso? Não podemos ser... espontâneos?

Duo pareceu ponderar por alguns instantes, enquanto mordia os lábios e mexia, levemente, o corpo.

Era um movimento inocente, que não me despertava nada demais em um dia comum, mas naquele momento meu corpo respondeu, automaticamente.

E eu gemi, envolvendo sua cintura.

Ele arregalou os olhos, quase temeroso e então sorriu, de forma maliciosa.

-Estou tão dolorido, amor... estamos nessa cama há mais de seis horas... – Resmungou, roçando o nariz no meu. – O que esse remédio fez com você?

-Culpe o calendário. – Me defendi, mordendo seus lábios. – Ele que nos enfiou nessa confusão...

-Sim... o calendário. – Ele se esticou, pegando o papel em cima da cômoda. – Acho que devemos segui-lo, amor... devido às circunstâncias... – Pegou uma de minhas mãos, colocando sobre suas nádegas. – Estou tão dolorido... – Fez seu melhor olhar pidão.

-Não, Duo... – Apertei a carne em minhas mãos, ouvindo-o gemer, doloridamente. – A idéia do calendário foi sua, não é?

Ele ponderou por alguns instantes, enquanto olhava o papel nas mãos e se mexia, contra minha ereção.

-Pro inferno o calendário! – Tomou minha boca com fúria e eu gemi.

Oh... sim...

Pro inferno o calendário.

**_Fim_**

* * *

_Para aqueles que achavam que eu tinha desistido de Gundam... eis a resposta!_

_Gundam é meu fandom do coração e 1x2 meu casal mais que favorito. _

_Nossa... como senti saudades de escrever com eles!_

_Espero que tenham gostado!_

_Beijos e espero comentários!_

_Até a próxima! _


End file.
